Raindrops of Love
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: On his way home with the Detective Boys, Conan Edogawa was suddenly 'kidnapped' by the injured Heiji Hattori at the alleyway. What happened to the Detective of the West? Find out here.


**A/N: Yo! It's been a long time since 'The Two New Detectives' finally ended. I even regretted when I 'killed off' Himitsu when I read the last chapter. Well, anyway, I'm back again, writing a new HeiCo fanfic. I'm actually aiming for KaiCo but, there were more KaiCo fanfics than HeiCo so, there! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Raindrops of Love**

* * *

I was walking on my way home until rain suddenly fall. It was sudden, alright. Because I didn't bring an umbrella with me, I was able to share and umbrella with Ayumi.

"Sorry, Ayumi," I said in a kind voice.

"It's alright, Conan-kun," she replied with a smile.

Then, I heard Mitsuhiko and Genta murmuring with each other.

"Why does Conan get to share an umbrella with Ayumi?" Genta whispered. "If I was her, I would let him walk home very wet."

"Maybe, Conan-kun forgot his umbrella on purpose," Mitsuhiko whispered back. "I wish I was in Conan-kun's place."

"Me either."

Oi, oi. You've got to be kidding me.

"You must be careful, Edogawa-kun," Haibara's voice rang out.

"What are you talking about?" I said, as I looked at her. "Don't tell me that you're thinking that those guys are jealous, huh?"

"They might, they might not."

"Oi! What kind of reply was that?"

But, Haibara simply went ahead of us. I sighed and kept on walking.

Ahead of us was an alleyway. And, for some reason, we can hear some strange noises. Because of that, Ayumi hugged me with one hand, with the other, still holding the umbrella.

"Don't worry about it, Ayumi," I said as I smiled at her. "And, it's too tight, you know."

Then, Ayumi looked surprised and moved away.

As we finally passed the alleyway, someone suddenly grabbed my arm, covered my mouth and pulled me towards the alleyway. Because I can't call for help, the others didn't know about my whereabouts. Then, a weak, rough voice whispered to my ear.

"Help me...Kudo," it whispered. I was shocked as I heard those words. I looked behind and was surprised from the sigh I've seen.

There, a teenager was sitting on the cold, wet ground, leaning against a wall. His face, arms and legs were filled with dirt and bruises. His blazer was ripped, and so was his blue-green shirt, revealing his bare, tanned chest. Based from the rip, it was made by a sword. His arm was bleeding vigorously and needs to be treated. But, what made me recognize the teenager, was the cap on the ground. It was wet, covered with dirt but, the word, 'SAX' was embedded.

Because of my shock, I quickly assumed that the teenager was my friend. My best friend. I pointed at the teenager, with my finger trembling.

"H-Ha...H-Hatto...ri?" I murmured. "Is that...really you?"

Then, the teenager looked at me and smirked, "'f course...! 'f all the people...that ye know...who is the only one...who has the same age...as that of the real ye...and is tanned? 'f course! It...has to be me...the Detective of the West! Hattori Heiji!"

I was surprised when I realized that it was him. I can't believe it. Just, how was he able to get such an injury? Then, I heard him murmured in pain.

"Don't worry, Hattori!" I told him. "I'll contact Ran quickly."

I got my phone and contacted Ran. I was able to told her everything and I told her to come here as soon as possible. After I called her, I looked at Hattori. I don't know why but, I feel worried about the guy. The rain kept on pouring, but, it didn't bother me. I removed my blazer and covered Hattori's chest and got my handkerchief in my pocket. I tied it on Hattori's wound to stop the bleeding even for a few seconds or minutes.

"Thanks, Kudo," Hattori replied.

"Say, Hattori, what...happened to you?" I asked, as I sat beside him. "I mean, how were you able to get such a scar in your chest? But, thank goodness it's only a light scar. I'm also wondering about your arm."

"It's a long tale, Kudo. Let me tell ye the whole details. Back from Osaka, I planned to visit ye today because it's Saturday. So, this mornin', I quickly ate my breakfast and told Oka-han everythin'. She told me that I should be careful and as always, I simply nodded and went on my way to the train station.

"As I arrived, I quickly took a cab and told 'im to drive me all the way to yer house. But, the driver turned out to be a criminal and double-crossed me by drivin' me here and pushed me outside 'f the cab. He quickly got his gun and started shootin' me. I was able to dodge, until a bullet hit my arm. It hurted quite badly, so I had to retreat. But, I was cornered. He was about to shoot me 'til someone shouted, 'Murderer!'. It was my chance, for he was distracted. So, I quickly disarm his gun but, he quickly got his knife and cutted my favorite blazer and shirt.

"But luckily, I heard police sirens nearby and quickly jumped and gave the criminal a spinnin' kick at the head. Luckily, he was unconscious. I pulled his body outside the alleyway and made him lean against the wall. Then, the police started investigatin' the case and quickly arrested the criminal.

"After the arrest, my wound is started to hurt even more and my chest hurted a little. My arms and legs also hurt a little because of the bruises I got during a kendo championship tournament and in some cases. That's why, I have to stay here for awhile, to ask some help. What's worse, it started to rain and I thought no one will see me But, I knew that ye will pass this alleyway 'cause I notice that ye usually pass this same alleyway on yer way home. That's why, when I saw ye, I quickly grabbed ya."

"But, why didn't you let the others know your condition?"

"Kudo, they are kids! I know that they're smart like ye always tell me but, I can only trust ye. In Tokyo, ye're the only person who I can trust. Not even Neechan or Occhan or anyone else. It's ye, Kudo."

I was surprised when Hattori said those words. Right now, under the rain, he wasn't the only one who is waiting for help. I was there with him. The rain is getting harder and the winds are getting colder and stronger. But, soon, the rain became a light shower and the winds became calmer. But, that didn't change our current situation.

Because my glasses were wet and I can't see a thing, I removed them and hold them, instead. I looked at my best friend once more, and observed him.

"Say, Kudo," he spoke. "Am I...a fool?"

I was surprised from his sudden question. "Y-You idiot! What's with that question all of a sudden?"

"I mean, look. I've got myself injured 'cause I was being a fool of myself. I was being careless, too. Remember what that half-Brit detective said? I'm hot-blooded. With those things...I can't be a detective. I can't be a fool, I can't be careless, I can't be hot-blooded. Who am I kiddin', anyway?"

He chuckled as he said his last sentence. But, I was surprised about his statement. I gripped my glasses and lowered my head.

"Stop it...Hattori...," I murmured.

Hattori looked at me when I said those words.

"Stop saying such things, Hattori. You're not a fool nor careless nor hot-blooded. Why, in a time like this, did you have to say that? It's like you're saying that you're worthless and uneeded. It's like, you regretted that you came here. I don't like that. It's like, you're saying that you must stop coming here. I don't like that either. Hattori, didn't you say that I'm you're most trusted person in Tokyo? For me, you're my most trusted person not only in Osaka nor in Japan. You're my most trusted person in the whole world. Why? Because, I'm your friend. I'm your best friend. I care for you, Hattori. That's why, as your friend, stop saying such rubbish and nonsense. I hate that."

Hattori seemed surprised when I said my words. Then, I heard a sigh of happiness. Then, Hattori putted his hand on my chin and turned it towards to him. Then, he kissed me at the lips.

When we break apart, my face felt so warm but, Hattori simply licked his lips and smiled.

"That's what makes me turn on, Kudo." he said. I blushed as he said those words.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. Then, we heard footsteps approaching our direction.

"Ah! There you are!" a familiar voice of a woman rang out. It was Ran.

"Are the two of you alright.?" she asked worried as she gave me an opened umbrella.

"I am but, Heiji-niichan isn't. His wound in his arm needs to be treated quickly." I replied.

"Then, we should go to the hospital."

"Right."

Then, we heard footsteps approaching our direction again. Then, a man in his mid-thirties appeared. It was Occhan.

"Is the Osakan kid alright?" he asked.

"No. His wound in his arm needs to be treated. It's bleeding vigorously." I replied. "We need to bring him to the hospital."

"What? Gah! I have to drive everyone all the way to the hospital then, go back home?" Occhan exclaimed. "That's a long trip!"

"Isn't it, obvious, Occhan?" said Hattori. "Now, ye stop complainin' and help me here or I'll tell Oka-han that ye're not treatin' me properly."

Of course, Occhan had no choice but to help Hattori. And so, the four of us went to the hospital and treated Hattori's wound. He even told us not to tell Kazuha, his mother or anyone else about the incident.

"I'll just tell them that I got injured while I was trying to catch the criminal." he said as he tousled my hair. "Right, K-K-Conan-kun?"

You've got to be kidding me, I thought. But, I sighed in relief to see my best friend alive as ever. It's like his usual self.

On our way home, the rain suddenly stopped. We were surprised about it. When we arrived, Hattori and I were in my and Occhan's room.

Hattori was half-naked, only wearing some khaki pants, with some bandages wrapped around his bare chest. Does he really have to put bandages around his chest, I thought. Then I remembered his plan once he returns to Osaka and someone notices his wounds.

Then, he tousled my hair again and chuckled. "Are ye still thinkin' 'bout the kiss?"

I was surprised and my face felt so warm. "Y-You idiot! Of course, I'm not thinking about that!"

"That so? Sorry. It's just that, during that time, yer lips were as cold as ice."

"Yours, too, you idiot."

Then, we looked at each other for a moment. Then, Hattori grabbed my shirt's collar and pulled me towards him. Then, he kissed me once more.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the errors, people! But, hope you will all like it! As for now, I need to think up some scenes for another fanfic of mine.** **RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.**


End file.
